The New Enemy
by Animegirl800
Summary: After the cell sagas and after Trunks killed the Androids,Eveyone returned to there lives.Little do they know that a new enemy has appeared.Who is he?Why is he after a girl that Trunks and Goten found in the forest?Most of all what's wrong with 18?
1. The Dark Future

**Discalmer:I don't own Dragonballz.**

**... I always wonder who my parents were.Were they scare weak people or brave strong people,I don't Know.You see my name is Juu( well that's my nick name)My friends call me that.Goku my stepfather was good friends with my father he said they were like brothers.My mother however had a bad past she like Goku-san said was a enemy of the Z fighters and killed people because she had nothing else...that is until father helped her to become good.**

**I still remember her voice.stein yet gentle.**

**I seen pictures of them.It was true I did look like my mother.Blond hair,ice blue eyes or cat like eyes,and the same angey look.**

**Goku always told me about dad but not about my mom.I always wonder will I ever meet her? Maybe in otherworld but soon?**

**Ever where I would go people**_**"Humans"**_** would stare at me curse me for who I am.Who's Daughter I am.**

**So what if my mother was a "**_**Monster"**_** she was the best, she killed herself to protect me.I hate her for being what she is and love her for protecting me.**

**One things for sure I will kill the one who killed her and father.**

**"Juu It's Dinner time!"**

**"Coming Auntie Chichi!"**

**I raced down the stairs.**

**"Dear... why the long face."**

**"I was just thinking..."**

**"About them..."**

**Auntie Chichi look sad , ever time she thought of them.**

**"Auntie Chichi..."**

**"Your father was a great man Juu-chan."Uncle Goku said walking in the house his face cherry pink and happy face , was now long and pale.Tears in his eyes.**

**"Uncle Goku..."I walked over to him and hugged him.**

**" Chichi remember the time we went to Bulma's Newyears party."Uncle Goku said trying to make things bright.**

**That was like him.Cherry,bright and always never losting hope...even if there is none.**

**"How could I forget."Auntie Chichi picked up the teapot.**

**"You and the guys got so drunk we had to use a truck to hail you home!"She was giggle.Something I hadn't seen in along time.**

**Uncle Goku contured**

**"Remember..."**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey Goku you and me,Drink contest,NOW!"He yelled**_

_**"No way.Chichi will kill me if I get Drunk!"yelled Goku.**_

_**"Chicken!"**_

_**"I am not!"Goku paused"I'm am saiyan!"Goku grined**_

_**"Oh brother!"He rolled his eyes.**_

_**He the guy my father went up to Goku and whisper something in his**_

_**ears. I don't know what and Uncle Goku won't tell me ,but after that it**_

_**was on!**_

_**First it was 3 sakes then 9 then 15 and after that you DON't want to know!**_

_**Endflashback**_

**"Hahaha!Then after that you and him went on stage and started singing that**

_**"Puppydog"**_**song!"said Auntie Chichi now tears of joy dance down her face.**

**"Hahahaha!Yeah!after that he fell asleep on the dinner table!"His Long and pale face returned to his cherry pink and happy face.**

**Even I found myself giggling a little and trust me, I never giggle.**

**"Wow Uncle Goku you and dad were crazy!"**

**"Yeah,those were good times..."Uncle Goku look up at me.He look at me like a hawk.**

**"Wow you change Juu-chan,you look like her each day..."I paused my giggly stopped and my coldstare returned.Another thing I got from my mother. **

**"Uncle Goku..."Unsure what to say ,I just stood there looking at him.**

**"We thought she was bad but turn out to be good..."There,after all the giggles and smiles, the hope we had.Dead just like that.**

**"GOOD! THAT WOMAN NO,**_** "MONSTER",**_** KILLED OUR SON,AND YOU CALL HER GOOD!"**

**"Chichi!"**

**"DON'T**_** "Chichi"**_** ME MISTER, THAT THING KILLED EVEYBODY.THAT THING DIDN'T HAVE A HEART!**

**"CHICHI!STOP IT!"But it was to late.The holes in my heart appeared again.**

**I...I was that things Daughter.**

**"Juu-chan I'm sorry..."Auntie Chichi whispered.**

**"No! I don't care,so what If I'm her daughter I don't kill do I!"**

**Right there and then I knew what they where thinking.I'll be just like her.**

**What scares me is that I will.**

**Cause that was the last words I said.The last time I saw them.**

**Before they were killed.**

**I was alone.**

**No more Uncle Goku with his happy-go-lucking charm.**

**No more Auntie Chichi with her joyful phases.**

**Now I know what to do.I'll get them and when I do there dead.**

**Like Mother like Daughter.**

**I will find them and when I do I will kill them.**

**For Uncle Goku,Auntie Chichi,and for my parents.**

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. A New Day!

**Hi it's me Androidgirl18 hope you enjoy the story! This is to all the kids in my class.**

**Diclamer:I don't own dragonballz(But I wish I did)**

**18:but you don't.**

**Krillin:Yeah.**

**Androidgirl18:Shutup!**

**18 and Krillin:Hey!!!**

**Roshi:Well enjoy the story!**

**"**_**No stay away!"**_

_**"You can run,but you can't hide!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**"HAHAHAHA!!!"**_

__

**"****Krillin wake up..."whisper 18 trying to wake up her husbend**

**"Krillin wakeup...Honey...KRILLIN"18 has now angey.she had only one thing to do.**

**"Krillin if you don't wake up I'm going to get the scisser and CUT YOUR HAIR!!!"With her most scarest voice**

**"AAAAGG!!, I'm up,I'm up!"Krillin got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.**

**18 smirked**_**"Works evey time!"**_

**18 and Krillin were marry for a year now,But it felt like yesterday that they were newlyweds.Guess times flys when your in love.**

**After the cell games Krillin took 18 in ,started dating and before you new it they were marry.Krillin's friends soon approved of 18.Even the "Prince of saiyan"grow to trust her.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"You tincan make yourself useful and leave"**_

_**Endflashback**_

**When he wasn't rude.**

**Things sure change.**

**"Krillin are you in there?"asked 18 knocking on the bathroom door.**

**"Yeah give me a sec."With that Krillin poped out the door and was in front of 18.**

**18 could see scars on Krillin's neck.Scars 17 gave him.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"WHY YOU LITTLE $# HOW DARE YOU MARRY MY SIS WITHOUT MY PERMISSTION!"17 grabed Krillin's neck tighter.**_

_**"17 STOP NOW!"18 ran out the door and looked at 17.**_

_**"SIS YOUR ALIVE,I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"17 ran to 18 and hugged her**_

_**"17 will you stop yelling,I miss you too..."**_

_**"A little help here!"Cried Krillin now on the beachsand.**_

_**"Oh! Sorry about that,I was piss ,I mean I thought my sis was dead and then find out she liveing here marry to the well...to a not so great looking guy."**_

_**"Thanks...I think!"**_

_**"No problem,Hey why was I not invited to the wedding!"said17**_

_**"You didn't change a bit 17."18 and 17 went in the house leaving poor Krillin behind.**_

_**"Doesn't anybody care about me?!"**_

_**Endflashback**_

**"18 are you all right?"asked Krillin as he stared at her.**

**"Of course." replied 18. **

**"18 you know you can tell me anything, I'll still love you."Krillin looked at he even more.**

**Krillin always told 18 about his problems.She always wanted to tell him about hers,but she was not going to lose her pride.**

**"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"18 yelled**

**"AAAAGGG!!!Sorry!!!!"Krillin went and ran to the Kicthen.**

**18 followed Krillin.**

**Why am I so mean to him...His only trying to help.**

**"Krillin wai..."But before 18 could finish she stoped.She felt someones hand**

**on her...Butt!!!**

**18 looked down to see Roshi.Her eyes burn with fire.**

**Until...**

**WHAM!**_**  
**_

**"Old man how many times do I have to told you."18 eyes were glued to the old man."If you grab me in anyway your DEAD!!!."18 left and proceed in following Krillin.**

**"You know Roshi If you keep this up you'll end up in Otherworld."Oolong said ,shaking his head at Roshi.**

**"Shut up pig!"roshi yelled"Anyway does something about 18 look diffirent?"**

**"Well...No,Shes still the same angey,serious,strict women we know."**

**"She looks **_**Fatter**_** to me."Roshi passed by Oolong and went to kicthen.**

**"Whatever..."**

**"So 18 whats for dinner?"Krillin said drooling all over his plate.**

**"Pancakes."**

**"Yes!"Krillin stoped and then looked at 18.**

**"Hey 18 your look diffirent."18 stoped.**

**"Well Dear, I have change."She looked straight at Krillin and smiled.**

**"Umm... 18 your scaring me..."**

**"When doesn't she scare you!"Oolong said as he enter the kicthen.**

**"You know Krillin maybe instead of pancakes I'll make bacon..."**

**"AAAGGGGG!!!"Oolong ran out of the house.**

**"Well anyway as I was saying...Something wrong 18 ,you been acting strange."**

**"Well Krillin that's my little seceret isn't it."18 said still smiling.**

**"Seceret... What seceret!,18 tell me?!"**

**"Nope."**

**"18 you know I hate secerets!"**

**  
"**_**HAHAHA!,I got you now,Android!"the boy stared at her."What!!!"**_

_**The girl formed a ki ball and throw it a the him.**_

_**"That should take care of him?!"**_

_**but then he grabed her again.**_

_**"NOOOO!" **_

_**Just then Piccolo hit the boy and sent him flying.**_

_**"GO NOW!"screamed Piccolo.**_

_**"Ok..."**_

_**The girl took out a capsel and throw it on the ground,jumped inside and left to the past.**_

_**"Goodbye Juu..."**_

__

**How did you like it?**

**Krillin:It wasn't that bad.**

**18:WASN'T THAT BAD! SHE MADE ME SMILE!!!**

**Krillin:Ah...Come on 18 stop acting like a child.**

**18:STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD WHY YOU!!!**

**Krillin:AAAAGGGGG!!!!!**

**(O.k...well please review!!!)**

**Boom!**

**Bang!**

**Dock!**

**Krillin:SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! **


	3. Vegeta,Bulma and a whole lot of crazy!

**Hey eveyone I'm back.**

**18:Like anyone cares.**

**Krillin:Yeah!**

**Androidgirl18:Why do you alway agree with her?**

**Krillin:Becaues I can.That and...**

**And your scare of her.**

**Krillin:Yes.**

**Disclamer:I don't own Dragonballz.**

**"GALICK GUN!!!"yelled Vegeta**

**"Hey no fair!"Trunks dodge the attack and throw a ki ball at Vegeta.**

**But Vegeta dodge the attack and punched Trunks in the face.**

**"Owwww..."**

**"Trunks Vegeta get your butts down here!"Bulma yelled**

**Vegeta and Trunks ran down the stairs and looked at Bulma.**

**"Have you boys forgot that todays the renion party at the park!"Bulma looked at them and then went on...**

**"You two get upstairs and wash up,Chichi,Goku,and Gohan are going to pick us up!"**

**"Is Goten going."Trunks eyes glowed brightly.**

**"Yes,Trunks he's going to..."Trunks ran back upstairs take a bath and came back downstairs, tux and all.**

**"Wow that was quick...but why are you in your tux."Trunks looked at himself and then looked at his mother.**

**"Because I felt like it!"looking at both Vegeta and Bulma Trunks left the house.**

**"OK... Vegeta."**

**"No!!!!"yelled Vegeta.**

**"No what!"**

**"I'm not going!"**

**"Why not!" **

**"Cause I don't want to!"Vegeta shouted.His eyes looked like a crying childs.**

**"Stop being a baby"**

**"I am Not!"**

**"Are Too!"**

**"NOT!"**

**"TOO!"**

**"Ummm..."Just then Chichi and Goku walked in and stared at them like they were crazy four year olds.**

**"Kakarot!What do you want."Vegeta walked up to Goku.**

**"Ummm.We're here to pick you up for the party!"Goku Smiled at Vegeta.**

**"I hate you Kakarot..."Vegeta went outside and waited.**

**"Well,lets go!"Bulma said to Goku.**

**"OK..."Goku and Chichi said following Bulma.**

_**"Were am I..."The girl shoke her head.**_

_**"What's this?!"**_

_**Blood was eveywhere.The blood came from her.**_

_**The girl made it out of the machine.But passed out.**_

__

**Sorry that it was short.Please review!**


	4. 18 Whats Wrong?

Androidgirl18 Here with another chappy.

**Yamcha: I'm I in this chappy!**

**No.**

**Yamcha:Why!**

**Because it's a 18 and Krillin chappy**

**Yamcha:Aaaa man!**

**Yamcha starts crying.**

**Gohan:Poor Yamcha...**

**Goten: Back to the story!**

**Discalmer:Don't own Dragonballz.**

**"****Krillin hurry up!"18 walked in front of Krillin.**

**"Your shirts backwards.Let me fix it."18 take off his shirt fixed it and **

**put it back on him.**

**"Ummm...Thanks..."Krillin walked pasted 18 and got a 12pack from**

**the table.**

**"I though it was a kids and adult party,and didn't Bulma say**

**no sake."**

**"Yeah... but whats she doesn't know won't hurt her."He winked at 18. **

" **Well if she does find out,don't come crying to me!"**

"**OK! Let's go!... Hey 18 were are you going!"Krillin ran after 18.**

**18 ran.She ran past Roshi and Oolong up the stair and in the bathroom.She was throwing up.**

"**Hey 18 you alright?"**

"**Yes I'm fine...O MAN NOT AGAIN!!!"**

**18 throw up again.**

"**Honey you sure?"Krillin opened the door.Only to see 18 on the floor... crying.**

"**18! What's wrong!"He bend down next to her.**

"**Why did this have to happening to me!"Her blue eyes glisten with tears.**

**"18 I'm worry about you.You been like this for the pass 2 weeks!"He touched her face.It was pale and cold.**

**"You know can tell me anything baby..."He hug her.**

**"Krillin..."**

**"18 you been acting like the old 18...the one who almost killed us all.**

**I'm worry. Your the only thing I have.We're not going to the party.I'm taking**

**you to the doc...?!"**

**WHAP!**

**She smacked him.**

**How dare he tell her about her actions!How dare he act like he owned her!**

**"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!YOU ACT LIKE YOU OWN ME!WELL GUESS**

**WHAT **_**SHORTY **_**YOU DON'T!I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYBODY,ANYBODY!**

**INCULING A **_**SHORT,WREATHLESS,PITTEFUL **_**MAN SUCH AS YOURSELF**

**TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"**

**He cried.**

**He cried like he never before.He loved her and he was trying to help but...**

**She looked at him.Her eyes softed.**

"**Krillin I'm sorry..."18 got up and left.Leaving Krillin there.Worry.**

**Krillin later on went outside where he saw Roshi,Oolong,and 18.**

_**What wrong 18.Don't you trust me.**_**Krillin grabed the food for **

**the party.**

"**Hey Krillin why the long face!"Roshi look as If he was drunk.Maybe he was.**

**Krillin looked at 18.She gave him a killer stare.The same stare she**

**gave Vegeta.When she was going kill him.**

"**Nothing Roshi...nothing..."**

"**Let's go,Bulma and the others are waiting!"She got in the car.**

"**Ok..."**

_**18 please don't turn back into the heartless android you were.Please!**_

__

**Sorry that it's so short...**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Soft eyes

**So heres another chappy!**

**Yamcha:Am I in this one...**

**Yes Yamcha...**

**Yamcha:YES!!!**

**You have 2 lines.**

**Yamcha:WHAT!!!**

**Yamcha starts crying.**

**Cry baby!**

**Chichi:Well back to the story!**

**She looked at the beautiful ocean.18 couldn't help but think about this**

**morning.**

_**"18 trust me!"**_

**She gazed out the window.**

**"**_**18 I'm worry about you!"**_

**There goes Goku's house...**

**"**_**18 I don't want to lose you again!"**_

**W...why did he care?**

_**"Please...I love you.**_

_**How could he love her.She was a Android...a monster.**_

**Her eyes stared down at the people.**

_**"It doesn't matter that your a android!Your a human to me.No matter what!"**_

_**That's it!!!I can't take it anymore!!!**_

_**She was going mad!!! **_

**"Krillin are we there yet!"Yelled Roshi.**

**"For the 38 time NO!!!"Krillin let go of the wheel coursing the car to make a sharp turn.**

**"Krillin!Roshi!Stop it right now!!!"Roshi stoped in his tracks,But Krillin...Krillin just stared at her.The hurt in his eyes.She turn away.His eyes**

**were hurt,But he looked at her with kindness.**

_**Flashback**_

_**She was alone.Her brother,the only familey she had.Gone.**_

_**Something wet fell from her face.Tears.She was crying.She coulded cry**_

_**she wasn't human.Lay on a rock she thought about what happen.Her and**_

_**her brother were free from there coffins.There purpose...to kill Goku.She remember Vegeta.The stuber saiyan battled her thinking he could win.He was so wrong.**_

_**"That man was a waste time!"She yelled.She went on."His power level was so weak.That bald guy could have beat hi..."She stopped.**_

_**Yes,the bald one.He was the one who saved her.Protected her.Heck! He**_

_**even try to wish her human!and all she did was yell at him.He wasn't good looking that's for sure,but he was cute.His smile made her melt.He was well built too!**_

_**Dip!**_

_**But those eye**_

_**Dip!**_

_**They looked at her with warmed and...Love!**_

_**She was dieing to see them again.**_

_**It started rain.She didn't mind the rain all she could think about was him.**_

_**Checking her files she found his name.**_

_**Krillin.**_

_**"What a cute name."She blushed.Cute! she called him cute!**_

_**Stareing at the grey sky she read.**_

**Age:26**

**Race:Human**

**Parents:Unknowed**

**Weapon:None**

**Attacks:Solar flare,Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha,Disuture disk.**

**Krillin and Goku,Trained by Turtle,Roshi,is one of the strongest**

**human alive.He is 4"6 and 110 pounds.He may be small,but his power level**

**is 6,000 and rising.**

_**18 paused.**_

_**"Tell me something I don't know!"**_

**Lives:In a island south of Goku's house.**

_**She smiled."Now that's what I'm talking about! I'll think I'll visit him."**_

_**Soaking wet she flew.Not knowing that Krillin was looking for her too. **_

_**End flashback**_

**"Ummm...18"He whisper.**

**"Look at the road you idiot!"she snapped.**

**"O...ok 18."His voice made her flinch.**

_**"18 Please don't turn back to your evil self!"**_

**They pasted Bulma's house.**

**"**_**I'll anyways love you."**_

**"Were here!"Yelled Roshi.**

**"Last one out is a rotting egg!"Oolong ran outside.**

**"Umm...18 were he..."He was cut off by Bulma.**

**"You guys are here a last!"Bulma hugged 18 and Krillin.**

**"Yeah will it was my falt.We got a little confuse in Who was wearing what."**

**18 just looked at Krillin and walked away.**

**"Auntie 18!"She turned around to see Goten.He hugged her.Smileing at the little saiyan she noticed how muched he looked like Goku.**

**"Wow you grown Goten.I almost didn't know it was you!"Krillin hugged him.**

**(So much hugging!)**

**"Well let's stop talking and have some fun!"**

_**"What are we going to name her?" **_

**Mother?!**

_**"I don't know."**_

**Father?!**

_**"Her name should stand out."**_

**Where are you!**

**"**_**How about Asuke?"**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"I'll call her..."**_

**Please tell me were are you!**

**"**_**RUN! GO AND TAKE CARE OF HER!"**_

**SLASH!!!**

**FATHER,MOTHER!!!**

**Yamcha:Hey I wasn't in this chappy!**

**Cause you suck!**

**Yamcha:Sniff...**

**Well...Please review**


	6. Saiyan Drunk!

**Yo! It's me...Hey where's Yamcha?**

**Bulma:He left a note.**

_**Dear Android girl 18,**_

_**I quit. I will not be taking as a joke.**_

_**Yamcha**_

**Wow...**

**To bad and this time I was going to put him the story.Tien your in.**

**Tien:Yes!**

**Runs arounds yelling "I'm the best!"**

**Bulma:Back to the story!**

_**You are the man I love.**_

_**You make me happy when you smile**_

_**I'll always be yours!**_

**"YEAHHHHHHHHH!WHOOOOOHOOOO!"**

**"Wow Chichi your a great singer!"**

**"Thanks Tien!"She grin."Not only do I cook good,but I sing even ****better!"Smiling Chichi turned to 18.**

**"Hey 18,why don't you sing."**

**She looked at the women and then the microphone.**

**"No thanks."turning around she sighed.**

**18 could sing.Really she loved to sing,but she was shy.Yes i said SHY.**_**Some much pain!**_**She hugged her stomach.**_**What's happening!!!**_

**She fainted.**

**"18!!!"**

**"**_**Food... need food..."**_**Goku held his belly.**

"**Goku your not getting any food not until Tien gets here!and if you dare take a bite!"YOU'LL BE EATING OUT YOUR A$$!!!"**

**She yelled like she never yelled before.Poor Goku just stood there patting ****his belly.**

"**But!"**

**"NO BUTS!"**

**Goku felt someone touch his shoulder.**

**"Hey Goku,you me drinking contest,NOW!"It was no other then his brother Krillin.**

**Well he wasn't his real brother,but Krillin and Goku knew each other For **

**years.First time Goku meet Krillin it was as enemys.Then later on Krillin became soft and he and Goku became closer.When Goku Marry Chichi,****That was another story.Krillin began to grow bitter.He was all alone.Well He still had Roshi and that pig,but when it came to best friends.Goku was all he had.Soon the years passed by.Krillin try to get Bulma the date him ,But she just pretend he wasn't even there.Let's face it Krillin wasn't the best looking guy.He was bald,short,and had no nose.No girls liked him.Only one girl liked****him that was Maron.She was a air head,and wanted him for his money.That is until 18 came along.**

**"Yo Goku you alright?"Krillin sat down next to the saiyan.**

**"Yeah."**

**"So are you just going to sit there.Or are we going to have a drinking ****contest!"He set the beers on the counter.**

**"No way.Chichi Would ****KILL**** me if I get drunk!!!"Yelled Goku.**

**"Chicken!!!!"**

**"I'm not a Chicken."Goku paused."I am a saiyan!"He smiled**

**"Oh brother!"Krillin rolled his eyes.**

**Krillin got up and whisper something in his ear.**

_**"If your a saiyan why are you a scared of getting drunk.Unless your...**_

_**"That's it your on!!!!!"He began to drink.**_

_**"Hey you got a head start!"**_

****

**Chichi was walked.When she trippe****d on something.It was 18.**

**"OH!!! KAMI!!! 18 ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!"**

**No reply.**

**"18!OH KAMI!!! BULMA!!!BULMA!!!"She ran to get Bulma but...**

**Back to Krillin and Goku.**

**"Heyyy...Goku...you...**_**hic**_**...you win...**_**hic."**_

**Krillin was drunk.I mean beyond drunk.**

**He grabed Goku and went up the stage.**

**"We...**_**hichic...**_**will like to sing...**_**hic**_**...a song to our wives!!!"**

**"What the F$&"Chichi stopped running and looked at her drunk husband.**

**"GOKU YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!"**

**Krillin:**_**I ammmmm your puppy dog.**_

**Goku:**_**And I will always be.**_

**Krillin and Goku:**_**I'll love you and kiss you foreeeeevvvvveeeerrrr.**_

**Please review!!!**


	7. Forgive me

**Hi Animegirl800 Here.**

**I'll like to thank the people who gave me reviews.**

**So thank you ****Android 18 fan**** and ****Clare-slovold!**

**On with the story!!!**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBDZBDZBDZBDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Last time:"Krillin,Goku.You stop this singing now!"**

**The day went on.Goku was dodging Chichi's punchs,and by the time Bulma was finish with Krillin...well let's just say that he won't be awake for a while.**

**"That should shut them up!"Bulma walked up to Krillin's lifeless body."It's amazing how much he drank."Piccolo picked up Killin.For his size he weight a ton!**

**"How many times did I say NO BEER!!!"Bulma looked at eveyone.She look as if she was about to kill them all.**

**Tien ran fast towards Bulma.**

**"BULMA!!!"He stopped.Looking at Goku's and Krillin's lifeless bodies**

**He sighed.**

**"Ok.What just happen?"**

**Chichi spoke up.**

**"Let's just say that SOMEONE GOT DRUNK!!!"Flames shot out of Chichi's eyes.**

**"HI...**_**hic...**_**Tien!"Goku hugged Tien.**

_**Pain...So much pain...**_

_**18 eyes traveled across the darkness.Where was she.Why did she have **_

_**the feeling she wasn't alone?**_

_**"18!!!"**_

_**"Krillin?Krillin where are yo...AAGGG!!!"**_

_**The pain grow stronger.**_

_**18 hugged her stomach.Why.Why was this happening to her?**_

_**She tried to get up.Only to have been knocked by someone.**_

_**"Well well.If it isn't 18."**_

_**The figure loomed above her.**_

_**"No...!?!"**_

**DBZDBZDBZBDZBDBZBDBZBDBZBDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Bulma continued to yell.Makeing the party dull.Chichi stopped pounding**

**Goku ,and then remember why she came to find Bulma.**

**"OH!NO!!!18 SHEWASONTHEFLOORANDBLOODEVEYWHERE!!!!"**

**Bulma stopped.She stopped and think about what Chichi had yelled.**

**"WHAT!!!18 IS BLEEDING AND NOT WAKING UP!!!"Bulma panicked.**

**"Oh and the kids are missing!"**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**While the Chichi was fighting her husbend.Two little kids were eating there hearts away.**

**"Hey Goten will you past the brownies."Trunks face was fill of cake.It was **

**his idea of eating the food.(Not surprised!)**

**"Sure!"**

**Handing him the brownies.Goten felt a rumble.**

**BOOM!!!  
**

**"What's that!"The two looked at the smoke in the sky.Pieces of metal fell.**

**"I Don't know Goten,But let's check it out!"He smiled.**

**"Well...What if our moms find out?"Growing worry Goten backed away.**

**"Don't worry.They won't!"**

**"OK!"**

**Trunks ran towards the Forest.Goten soon followed.**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

_**"Cell..."**_

_**He smiled.His red eyes scanned 18.Bending down to her level he snicked.**_

_**"You look pitiful 18.To think you that were a part of me."**_

_**He turned his back and said.**_

_**"Well why don't I kill you?"**_

_**18 was speechless.She was scared and Worried.**_

_**Smiling at 18 he raised his hand.Ki began to build up.**_

_**18 tried get up but was to weak to.**_

_**Krillin...Please forgive me for what I done.To you and our...Child.**_

_**Tears.Tears fell down her face.**_

_**Cell smiled."Goodbye 18!!!"**_

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDZBDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDZBDZ**

**Trunks was the first to arrive.**

**"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!"Goten ran to where trunks was.**

**"Trunks whats wron...AAAAGGGG!!!"Goten and Trunks hugged each other.**

**There on the forest floor,was a girl covered in cuts and bruises.Her dress torn,her skin was as white as the clouds.What was her thick blond hair was now a fainted color of bleach yellow and red.Blood spilled from the cuts.It appeared that she was in a fight,and that she was having a hard time trying to escape.It was a horrible thing to see.Trunks was the first to speck.**

**"I..Is she alive?"Trunks voice sound like a scare cat.**

**"I'll see..."Goten picked up a stick.He poked her.**

**"**_**You kids get away from her!!!!"**_

**Please review!**


	8. Memories

**Animefreak18:Schools out!!!And I passed to the 8th grade!!!All my friends are there.But 1...(bows head and sighs)I'm going to miss him.(Yeah right!!!)**

**Vegeta:Deal with it!**

**WHY YOU $#ing MONKEY I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Vegeta:I like to see you try!**

**Disclamer:I don't own Dragonballz!**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Last time:**_**"Don't you touch her!!!"**_

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**They Froze.Trunks turn around too see who said that.He searched the floor,****then the sky.**

**"**_**Hey kid over here!"**_

**In the sky stood a man,wearing a strange costure.His eyes were covered ****by a mask.He had a cape and armor.****The part that creeped the boys the most was the scar on his face.A scar ****that that went down his face and stoped on his neck.It made him look like a ****mad man.**

**"Don't poke the girl boy you don't know what your doing!"Even if he was talking to Goten ,Trunks could tell he was looking at him.Weird,Trunks felt like he knew him.Walking towards Goten he giggled.He held his sword out in front of Goten.**

**"Sorry but I'll have to kill you."He said.He poked the girl."But you seen too much!"**

**Goten's face refeclt off the sword.Backing away he cryed.T...Trunks...?!"He grabed Goten and rised his sword in his left hand.Goten was perpared.**

**"Please Don't kill him!!!"Trunks backed down,his hair returned back to his purple curly self.**

**He bend down on one knee and bowed his the man let go ****of Goten and flew to Trunks.The green grass flowed with the wind.**

**"Why do you care?"said the man.He faced the sun.**

**Not knowing what to say Trunks stood there.Shaking with fear.Why did he have to be so nosey and come to see what happen?Right now he could be eating his heart out!But no,he just had to be the hero!Now he was about to die,his best friend is crying like he never cried before,and there's a girl on the floor bleeding to deaf!**_**Just my luck!**_

**"ANSWER ME!!!"He yelled so hard,that his mash slip off his face a little.He ****co****uld care less."Why do you care for him..."**

**Getting up Trunks said one thing.**

_**"Love."**_

**"What!!!"He stumbled and triped.This was Trunks Chance!He had to kill him before he destory his friend.**

**"Family!!!"Trunks punch the guy on the head.**

**"Friends!!!"His hands conneted with the man's gut.**

_**And!!!!**_

**"Love!!!"he fired a ki blast on his face.**

_**CRACK!!!**_

**The mask fell on the floor.Hundeds of pieces evey where.He got up ****reveling his well hidden face.His head was shape as a diemond,and**

**he had light tan skin.His eyes were purple/gold,and his hair also purple ****as well as white in a ponytale.That scar on his face also traced above his eyelid.That's when trunks realized who he was.It was simple,how could he ****not know!**

**"No.You can't be...NO!!!"He stumble,landing on mud.He looked up.The sun ****blind his eyes.He was going to die...by the hands of his older half!!!**

**Future Trunks walked up to Goten and Trunks.He took his sword and...**

**"Leave them alone!"**

**Suddely a giant ki attack hit him.He landed with a thud.**

**"What the...WHO DID THAT!?!?!"Searching the ground.The ki blast broke his left arm.Making him drop his sword.**

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"A weak,yet strong voice yelled.**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**"GOOD BYE!ANDROID 18!!!"**

**The darkness was now full of light,as the ki blast headed towards 18.**

**Her life flashed before her.(Well her life as a android).From waking up from a long and boring sleep.To when she kiss Krillin.Krillin.If she could say **

**one thing to him it be thank you.Thank you for loveing her,for giving her ****a wonderful life.She just wish she could return the favoer.**

_**Aaagggg!!!**_

**Her stomach it hurt!**

**She stopped hugging her stomach and felt something wet.Gazing at the ungle sight.**

**Blood...her blood.She was bleeding.**

**A tear fell down her face.Not only was she about to die,But she was losing**

**her baby.She'll never get to meet him or her.She'll never hold it.Never ****get to tell it she loved it.Never.Krillin he'll never get to see there child.**

_**And he wanted one so badly...**_

**Flashback**

_**She stood there.Her ice blue eyes stared at the sunset.It was beatefully.The gentle ocean wind hit her blond locks.18 was staring at her wedding ring.Ten months ago her and Krillin got marry.It was a wonderful day.The cake was terrifict.Then 18 felt someone pat her sholder.Jumping into action she grabed the person and formed a ki blast.**_

_**"AAAGGG!18 it just me!!!"Screamed Krillin.He was shaking from head to toe.What surpised 18 was that even if he was scare,his eyes glisten what **__**love.**_

_**"Sorry...I though you where Roshi."She smiled.A thing only she only showed to Krillin.**_

_**"Don't worry Roshi and Oolong are on vaction remember!"His short warm arms hugged her.She smiled.She loved when Krillin did that.It made her feel safe.Turning her head she kissed him.Blushing Krillin let go of 18.**_

_**"Now why did you do that?"She asked.Looking at his black pupils.She pulled him up and rest her head on his little,but well builded chest.**_

_**"Baby...I was wondering..."He looked away.Gazing at the clear blue ocnean.18 got up from her position and sat on the blankit.**_

_**"This better be good! I was starting to get comfortble!!!"She gave him her famous"**__**I'LL**__**KILL**__**YOU!**__**"look.**_

_**Krillin giggled.She looked so cute like that!**_

_**"I was wondering if you like to adopt a child,you know because you can't**_

_**have kids and all..."He whispered the "You can't have kids and all"part.It hurt him to know that the woman he loves can't have kids,and he knew 18 **__**piss off about that too.So he was thinking for the past weeks about adopting one!Just thinking about little feet running around the house made him smile.He also thought of what there child would look like.**_

_**"A girl with blue cryestal eyes..."Not noicing he said it out loud.**_

_**18 looked puzzled.What in the world was he talking about!**_

_**"Krillin what did you say?"Krillin panicked but then...**_

_**"I was thinking about what our child would look like.If we ha...?!"Krillin was cut off by 18 lips.She kiss Krillin with passion.Looking into his eyes **__**she started.**_

_**"A girl...Well she look like me!"She smirked at the idea.A little girl.A chibi **__**version of 18.Krillin found it cute.**_

_**18's idea**_

_**A little girl with blond curls ran across the hall way.Her little feet hoped with joy.18 just smile at the little miracle.**_

_**"Mama!!!"Her little blue eyes shine at the site of her mother.Holding her arms out she begged to be picked up.Then Krillin would come and kiss the little girl on the noise(Even if she had no noise).Picking her up he would say.**_

_**"Well how's are my girls doing,hop you had a good sleep."Twiling the child around he would call her "Firefly"before giving her to her mother,and 18 would hold her thanking kami for her being.They would be a happy family.A wife,child,and of 18's idea.**_

**"**_**Yes a girl...I'd like that."Krillin was surpised.18 ageeing...Wow!He smile a little girl to hug and kiss,say you love her.It be amazing!**_

_**"And what if it was a boy?"18 asked.His smile disappeared.What would he say?Thinking about his smile returned.**_

_**"I'll love him the same."Krillin then grabed 18 and kiss her to what felt like forever.**_

_**To bad I can't have kids Krillin.It wouldn't been wonderful.**_

**End of flashback**

**Then she found out she was pregnant.She was happy and scared.She**

**wish she told him.**

**But was to late...**

_**"HA HA HA!!!"**_

**He'll never know...**

_**"GOOD BYE!!!"**_

**He'll never know his child.**

**The ki blast was inchs away from her face.18 closed her eyes ready for inpack.She would never see Krillin or there unborn child.**

_**Forgive me Krillin.**_

**"STOP!!!"**

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**He saw who attack in blood,the girl who was knocked out,stood tall.Blood driped on the ground.Her cold hazes eyes looked ****at him.With one mission only.To kill him.**

**"SA-!!!"She pointed her finger at him.A pink light started to appear.**

**He charged at her.**

**"HA-!!!"She flinched.Pain ran throw her body.**

**He draw his sword.**

**"MA-!!!"She coulded last long.Her eyes began to haze.Darkness welcomed her.In the corner of the eyes she saw Trunks and Goten.They looked like they...no...**

**"We have to help her!!!"Goten cryed."If not she'll die!!!"On his knees he cry.**

**"OK.But you go get my dad."Riseing his palm he starting attacking.**

**Then time stopped.**

**She stopped the attack.And turn to Trunks.**

_**Go...**_

**"Who are you?"His face looked at her.She was in pain.**

_**Please...Stop attacking him.You'll get hurt.**_

**"You didn't answer my questions!"Anger filled his voice.**

_**Man calm down...ok my name is Juu.**_

**"Juu?"What a pretty name.He looked in to her eyes.So much pain,anger,srowow.**

_**Yes...**_

**"Why should I stop?.I mean he's trying to kill you?"She look down ****at her feet.**

_**Then so be it...I lived my purpise.To kill him,and stop the killing.I **_

_**have no right to live.I have no regrets of dieing...**_

**"No...Don't..."Reaching for her hand.His heart begged her to stop.**

**He didn't know her,yet...he felt sorry for her.**

**She stabed her chest,causing her ki to rise faster.Blood ran down like a waterfall.**

_**Good bye...**_

**Time speeded up.**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"The Blast flew in the air hit both the man and Juu.**

**A huge explosein hit Trunks.**

**"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Trunks ran to Juu.But it was to late.**

**"Trunks No!!!"Warm hands grab him.Bulma.**

**"Why?"**

**Sha-ka-ma-ha-ma-ha:A ki attack that is almost like Deathbeam and Ka-ma-ha-ha combie**

**Krillin:So sad...**

**18:Whatever.(Sniff)**

**Krillin:18.Are you CRYING!!!**

**18:No I just got something in my eye.(Sniff)**

**Ok...Please Review.**


End file.
